The Dance
by JackGirl
Summary: The Pevensie's connect through a dance, creating a bond that brings them back together in the end of all things. I am going back through and fixing all the mistakes/typos. Fully Edited/Re-Posted. 23-07-2012
1. Two Birthdays

**Two Birthdays**

* * *

New A/N: Here is the finally complete, edited, and finished version of "The Dance". Enjoy. (23/07/2012)

Old A/N: This is the same story but I am editing one chapter at a time.

Disclaimer: I didn't own it the first time and I still don't now.

* * *

Peter POV

England, _Narnia_

Laughter swirls around me like the dancers on the floor. I can see my siblings talking with their friends, joy lighting up each face. Only the happiness that I know I should be feeling has evaded me this night. Somehow, amidst all this celebration, my heart is still empty. I know that I should be the happiest of all, yet all I can do is remember. Remember when we four were completely happy and surrounded by the truest of friends. My thoughts drift back as I recall the first time I turned fifteen…

_The laughter swirls around; joy permeates everything within hearing distance. My friends and family dance about the hall, singing songs of joy and praise to The Lion. I cannot help but be drawn in. I laugh as two fauns try to teach Edmund and Lucy a complicated dance meant for hooves. _

"_Come on Peter!" Cries Susan as she grabs my hand and drags me toward the dance floor. Slowly we begin to dance, partly learning the dance, partly making one up that we are capable of. As we twirl and spin I wonder if it is possible to feel any happier than this and not burst._

A hand on my shoulder pulls me back to the present. I glance over at Edmund and see the same faraway look I know must have just been on my own face.

"Do you remember…" he begins but trails off, caught up in the memories.

"Yes." I do not need to hear the rest to know exactly what he means. I turn and look for Lucy. She must still remember the steps, it was her dance after all.

"_Lucy, will you dance with me?" Edmund's question surprised me so I know Lucy must be shocked. Edmund usually had to be dragged into the dancing. _

"_Of course I will brother." She looked so happy, but then she always looks happy these days. I glance over at Susan, knowing she will have that expectant look on her face, waiting for me to ask her. All I do is offer my hand and escort her to the floor. _

_We dance the dance we invented on the first night of the celebrations, I still was not used to the idea that birthday parties could last three days. _

I spy Lucy than glance back at Edmund. He smiles at me and walks toward her. My job will be a bit harder I know. Susan is talking with some of her school friends and I doubt she wants to dance with her brother.

"Dance with the birthday boy, Sue?" She glances up at me; I can see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Come on Susan, for traditions sake." From the look on her face, I know she understands exactly what I mean. But all she does is shake her head.

"Sorry Peter, but I don't feel like dancing tonight." I thought she might say that. After our dealings with Prince Caspian she has stubbornly refused to dance our dance.

_It was the third and final night of the celebration, and the actual day of my birth. We sit about the dais, talking and eating, drinking toasts to just about everything, including my long life and many more happy birthdays. _

_At the far end of the hall a golden Lion appears. No matter how many times I see Him He always takes my breath away. Stepping down from my throne I bowed low before Him. I could feel his breath, a gentle breeze, brushing over my hair. His voice rumbled, "Happy Birthday, Peter." _

"_Thank you Aslan." My voice was but a whisper, a quiet prayer to the One who ruled over us all. _

A light summer wind sighed through the treetops. As it faded I heard the sound of a distant roar, a deep voice that echoed, "Happy Birthday, Peter." And a gentle breath that spoke of peace and joy. Turning I looked at Edmund who was standing beside Lucy, they both had smiles on their faces; I know they both felt it as well. Then, as one, we three turned to look at our fourth. To my surprise she had tears in her eyes, and an expression of peace I had not seen in far too long. Stepping up beside her I questioned once again: "Dance with me gentle sister?" She took my out stretched hand and together, four once again, we stepped to the middle of the makeshift dance floor and began to dance our dance.


	2. Lucy

**Lucy**

* * *

A/N: Edited and re-posted (23/07/2012)

* * *

When people ask me what dying was like, I can never think of an answer. It was floating and dropping all that the same time. I was flying above London yet being drawn downwards by some unseen force, pulling me toward my true home. I guess I will never be able to explain, but that does not matter because the journey is not important, what happened next is the real adventure.

I don't remember much from our early time in New Narnia, only images, flashes of vivid color. We met a sweet donkey named Puzzle, and though I understood why he would be afraid of Aslan if he had never met him, I knew he was in for a wonderful surprise when they did meet.

I do recall speaking to Peter about where we were, Peter and Edmund pointing out the more famous landmarks of the Narnian borders.

What stood out in my mind were the colors. Where once there had been white snow and gray rock there was now all the colors of the rainbow as the sun reflected off the snow and a myriad of greens and grays from the mottled plant and rock.

I remember splashing through the Cauldron Pool, the water foamy and cool. I remember thinking that I should be afraid to swim that close to the waterfall, then the startling realization that I could not feel afraid. I remember back in the Shadowlands I had wanted to know what it would feel like to fly without the heavy metal of an airplane, and as we ran faster and faster, I knew that this must be what it was like. Nothing to slow us down, nothing between us and the fresh, sweet smelling air. During that run I felt as happy as I could possibly feel without bursting and yet something seemed out of place.

It was not till after we reached the garden and met all our friends of old that it really sank in. There was a hole in this seemingly perfect picture, but I still could not place it. Then we, the entire gathering of friends, old and new, began to move back down the hill, I knew where we were going even before we reached it, the Dancing Lawn. It was only a moment before someone began to play, the music was so familiar that I knew it could only be one dance. Oft times it was called my dance, it was the one that we siblings would dance at the great parties and feasts at Cair Paravel. I could see Edmund looking at me, then we both glanced at Peter, when I saw the look in his eyes I realized what was missing. Susan. How could I have forgotten? I guess it was because she was never there when we talked about Narnia, so now that we were back I did not expect her to be here. Judging by the look on their faces my brothers felt it too. We could never be whole unless we were all together. I remembered Peter usually felt it first, the absence of part of his family. I had seen that look in Peter's eyes before, when we almost lost Edmund in a flash flood, then when we had all spilt up for school, and when Susan had decided to grow up.

I forced my mind to a different topic and my eyes back to the swirling dancers. For a moment I wondered how they could have known, then I remembered.

"I never dreamed I would regret that."

"Whatever do you mean, dear sister?" I had not meant to speak aloud. I was about to reply when two dancers caught my eye. I did not know them, but whoever they were, they were good. I could hear Edmund explaining to Peter about teaching Caspian the dance, but I was too distracted to pay attention. He was lifting her up in the air and she was laughing. The lift had not been part of the original dance, Peter had just randomly thrown it in at one celebration and from then on it was part. It had been Susan's birthday. She had been so happy…I forced my thoughts to move on. Remembering was too painful. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes and quickly suggested that we go. I could not stand here and watch, unable to dance without our fourth.

I felt Peter and Edmund begin to move, and slowly we walked away from the party, solemn in the knowledge that we would never again be complete.

It is impossible to tell time in New Narnia, so I have no idea how much passed before I saw a glimmer of golden mane and a swirl of purple dress, and at that moment I felt the hope of ages flood into my soul.


	3. Edmund

**Edmund**

* * *

New A/N: I wrote this four years ago and have edited several times, but I am still not happy with this chapter. But, it has been four years and this is as good as it's gonna get. (23/07/2012)

Old A/N: Thanks for the first review imakeladrygirl, it was much appreciated.

* * *

I had often wondered what it would be like to die. Every warrior wonders it the night before battle; every person ponders it when someone close to him is taken. For me it was the former. During the battle there was no time to fear for myself. But before hand, when all were preparing for the battle, not when we were planning but when we were resting, those tense moments in the dark when you wonder if this is the last time you will gaze upon those stars.

But during all those dark nights what I had not expected was the suddenness, no pain, no struggle, my life simply ended. One moment we were standing on the platform, I could hear Peter commenting on how fast the train was coming, then it was over. I felt a bang, my mind registered that it should have hurt, even though it did not. I felt as if I were floating, then there we were, standing in the middle of a vividly bright and pleasant field. It took me a moment to register that we were not in London anymore, because all I could do was gaze around me, such a joyous place, I felt so at home. It is a feeling that I will never be able to describe.

Yet somehow, something was missing, this paradise was not quite perfect. It was not until some time later that I realized what it was, there was an empty spot in my heart, a hole that would normally be filled by my elder sister. It took a moment for her absence to sink in; I quickly looked around at my siblings to see if they felt it as well. Lucy was still trying to place it but Peter had that look of understanding that he only gets when something is horribly wrong and there is nothing he can do about it. I glanced ahead of us, we had been generally walking with another group of people, I could see that they were all beginning to congregate in a rather large ring of trees.

Until that moment I had believed that I could never feel truly miserable in this almost perfect place but the sound that flowed around us proved me wrong. Long ago, when we were kings and queens of Narnia, we four had invented this dance. Since we were quite incapable of dancing the dances meant for hooves we had made one up. Well, mostly Lucy had made up a dance and taught it to the rest of us. Now the music was playing and all the humans gathered were dancing our dance and all the animals were dancing various versions of it.

"I never dreamed I would regret that." I glanced at Peter as Lucy spoke and saw the tears in his eyes. No matter how strong and brave he tried to be, I knew that he could never be truly happy until we were all together in this New Narnia.

"What ever do you mean dear sister?" His question surprised me, then I remembered that he had not been there when we had done the foolish deed. I glanced at Lucy and knew that she could not continue, her heart was too heavy.

"We taught Caspian the dance." I explained to Peter, then realized that Peter wanted more of an explanation. "He saw us dancing it when we defeated Miraz, remember?" Peter nodded, before commenting "He must have taught it to his wife, a courtier must have taught it to Rilian, till all the royals knew it."

I turned away, I tried to make it look like I was talking to Peter but he knew that all I was doing was avoiding watching.

"I cannot bear to watch without Susan." Lucy's voice spoke for us all. I knew that even though he was still watching the dancing Peter wanted nothing more than to leave this reminder of our sister behind for a time.

"Let's walk down by the beach." Peter's suggestion sounded good, so without saying a word we turned and began to walk toward the water. As we walked, I sent a silent prayer to Aslan, begging him to reach my sister, hoping that it was not too late.

I cannot say how long we were in New Narnia, it is impossible to tell time here, when I saw Aslan standing in a meadow and felt a thrill of hope.

Maybe, just maybe…


	4. Peter

**Peter**

* * *

New A/N: Peter is my favorite Pevensie, therefore I am never happy with the finished product when I write him. And why the works with his POV take forever to finish. (23/07/2012)

Old A/N:Thanks for the reviews love lotr and imakeladrygirl, they are appreciated. And on to part four!

* * *

Reality, _Thought_

I have heard my sibling's descriptions of what happened and since mine is rather different, I will tell of what happened. We were all awaiting the arrival of the train, scattered around the platform, hoping that it was on schedule. I remember commenting to Edmund that it was moving too fast and thinking that something was horribly wrong. Then there was an ear splitting screeching and all I could feel was the pain radiating through my body. My instinct was to hold on, to fight to the last, but I heard The Lion's voice in my ear, telling me to let go, that it was time to move on from this life. I felt the world fall away and the pain dissipate, then we were standing in the field, the lot of us. Lucy described rather well what happened next so I will skip that part. I will note that words cannot do justice to the view that surrounded us, it was beyond breathtaking, it was beyond anything I have ever seen, on earth or in New Narnia.

The first thing that stands out clearly in my mind of this new land was the gaping hole in it. It could never be complete without the entire family being there. And with Susan's denial of Narnia, I knew that this world would never be as perfect as Aslan intended. I also remember seeing all my old friends, Reepicheep, King Caspian X, Lucy's DLF, oh, how he hated that name, Glenstorm, Cor, King Lune, and Corin. Then came those who I had known for years and never been able to say farewell to, but now, I realized, I would never have to say goodbye at all: Oreius, the Beavers, Mr. Tumnus, the Gryphon, and all our other friends from the Golden Age.

We began to walk, our friends moving with us, and I felt the stares of some of the younger Narnians, and by younger I mean from a more recent time, yet I did not care for my mind was elsewhere. I felt the hole begin to grow wider as we approached the Dancing Lawn, Susan had so loved this place. Edmund caught my eye; I could tell that he and Lucy were also missing her, even if Lucy did not know what she missed.

As the music began to play I tried to force down the tears that wanted to spill over. _I am the High King, I should not be crying tears of sorrow at such a joyous occasion_, I reminded myself. I wondered briefly how they could have known our dance, we never taught it to another human and none of our courtiers could have dance it, much less taught it to another non-human.

"I never dreamed I would regret that." Lucy's comment reminded me that she and Edmund had been on one more trip to Narnia than I had.

"What ever do you mean dear sister?" I felt a flash of disappointment with them for sharing our dance, then realized that they never could have known what it would lead to.

"We taught Caspian the dance." Edmund said even though I had already figured that out. "He saw us dancing it when we defeated Miraz, remember?" _Of course I remember Edmund_, but I did not say anything, I was remembering that night, the last night I ever spent in the Shadow Narnia, we were so happy, even Susan had danced that night.

"He must have taught it to his wife," I vaguely remembered Jill telling me that he had gotten married, "a courtier must have taught it to Rilian, till all the royals knew it." I had not meant to speak aloud, but I knew that unless I did or said something the tears that had been threatening would spill and then Lucy would start crying then Edmund would inevitably follow.

"I cannot bear to watch without Susan." Lucy voiced my thoughts and I was quite sure Edmund was thinking the same thing so I suggested a walk down the beach. We turned as one and began to walk, each lost in his own thoughts.

Sometime later I found my way back to the Dancing Lawn. Edmund and Lucy had disappeared to some faraway place, no doubt remembering all that was and is. Then I felt a presence behind me and felt a spark of hope ignite inside my soul.


	5. Susan

**Susan**

* * *

Old A/N: Thank you fionapevensie, imakeladrygirl, and NarnianMelody for your interest in this story. No reviews but I'll take what I can get.

* * *

England, _Dream/New Narnia_

The words swirled around me. I heard, but I did not comprehend.

"Poor girl."

"Lost everyone like that."

"She looks horrible."

"Susan, come, let's get in the car." A hand on my shoulder grabbed my attention, "Come Susan, let's go." I finally recognized James' voice. He may have been my fiancé but his voice was not the one I needed to hear comfort from. The voices I needed were forever silenced, their owners buried in the cold churchyard behind me.

I went home. Not the place I lived, but the place my family lived. Their rooms seemed the same as they were for years, unaware that their inhabitants are dead. I pass by each room remembering them full and lively.

Lucy's, so empty now that my things are gone, the pink wallpaper fading, she had been looking for a new color to paint them.

Mum and dads room, his coat still hung on the wardrobe door, mum's perfume bottle setting on the vanity.

And last of all Edmund and Peter's room. The beds made, everything neat, awaiting their return from school. I remember looking in Peter's room for one of his books and coming across a picture, now, franticly, I search for it, praying he did not have it with him when he left.

The first thing I notice about the picture are the smiles we were all wearing. We are at Peter's fifteenth birthday party, we were all dancing that beautiful dance that no one else knows. My mind wonders back to that day as I sink onto Peter's bed. The laughter, the joy, the togetherness…

"_Susan," I look up, searching for the source of the voice, knowing I am dreaming for that voice could never be real, it is simply impossible. _

"_Susan, daughter of mine, do not weep." _

_He is standing in the room with me; his golden eyes burn in the darkness. I stare, unable to believe what I see. "Impossible." The only thing that I can think to say I know is wrong the moment it leaves my lips. I want to run to Him, to dry my eyes in his mane, to hold on to him and never let go. But that chance is gone, I let go long ago, I let go and pushed away. Now it is too late._

"_It is never too late." His voice echo's my thoughts and the moment He says them I know His words are true. "Come back to me." With those words the room seems to darken, as if His presence was what gave light and life to the world. _

"Susan? Susan wake up dear." James's voice drags me back to reality, something I was not prepared to face. Sitting up I glanced to the corner of the room where He had stood but a moment before. I picked up the picture and for a moment I felt a glimmer of hope lighten my soul.

"_Peter!" I call but he does not seem to see me. "Edmund, please." But even as I say it I know they cannot see me. They are in a beautiful place, great trees tower overhead, shading the soft grass underfoot. They seem to be at some sort of celebration, I can see the couples dancing in the clearing, they are dancing our dance and I wonder how they could know. _

"_I never dreamed I would regret that." Lucy's voice is sweet music to my ears. _

"_What ever do you mean dear sister?" Peter questioned, looking away from the revelers and through me. _

"_We taught Caspian the dance." Explained Edmund, "He saw us dancing it when we defeated Miraz, remember?" Peter nodded, "He must have taught it to his wife, a courtier must have taught it to Rilian, till all the royals knew it." Peter commented. _

_A part of me wondered why they did not dance but deep down I think I already knew. _

"_I cannot bear to watch without Susan." Lucy said, looking as if she was about to cry._

"_Let's walk down by the beach." Suggested Peter and, as one, they turned and left, walking quietly away from the party, leaving me standing there all alone, something I realized I had been letting them do for far too long. Then I did something I know I should have done a long time ago. I ran after them. "Peter, Lucy, Edmund, wait for me!"_

"Wait for me!" The hand shaking my shoulder pulled me back to reality. "Susan, wake up, it's just a dream."

"_It is never too late." _A deep voice whispered in my ear. Hope filled me and I knew that I could never give up or let go, my family was waiting for me.

James sounded worried, and I was sorry because I knew it was for me. "Susan, do you want to go get a drink? You look like you could use one." I wanted one, goodness knows I could use one, but with the sound of The Lion's words echoing in my head I declined. "No thank you, I think I'll stay here tonight." He left with a nod and a word of farewell.

As I lay back down I hoped that He would send me another dream, I just needed to see them again.

"_Susan all you need do is find me in your world and you will find peace." _

Peace, that was all I needed, someone to tell me that all was well and that I would be all right.

Where to begin? There were a million places to look for Him in my world; it was a very large world, or so I thought at the time. I still had most of the afternoon so I simply began to walk, letting my feet take me wherever they willed. I found myself standing beside the only three people who I had ever felt true peace around, wishing that some how they could tell me where to begin my quest. After all, quests had always been Peter's thing. Briefly I wondered what my friends would think of what I was doing, then the image of my family walking away from me drove out all thoughts of my friends.

I tried to remember what my siblings would do when they had problems. Lucy would go to Peter or Edmund, Edmund would go to Peter, and Peter would go for a walk. I tried that, walking slowly through the stones, reading a name here, a date there. So many. I wondered how long it would be before I joined them.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the steps of the church building itself. Slowly walking inside I wondered how long it had been since I had been inside a church. Taking a seat in the back row I realized it had been far too long. I stood and advanced quietly down the deserted isle, pausing at the altar. I am not sure what caught my eye; perhaps it was the flash of red, or the familiar shape, whatever it was I found myself staring at the form of a lion. I lost track of time till I heard a door squeak open I and turned in time to see the elderly minister walking quietly across the front of the room.

"Excuse me," I began, unsure of what to say, "what does the lion stand for?" Deep in my memory I knew what it was, but I wanted him to tell me, to assure me that I was correct.

"It is the Lion of Judah, one of the names of Jesus Christ." Even before he finished his sentence, I knew the answer. I had found The Lion. And though I still had a long way to go, I was already beginning to feel the peace.

I spent the rest of the afternoon speaking with the minister; my faith was slowly beginning to return. As I walked home that night I felt a complete calm in my heart that I had not felt for many a year.

"_Welcome home my daughter." Even though I knew it was but a dream, those words made every thing in my torn up life seem whole once again. And as I saw my family laughing together I made a silent promise to myself that I would stand firm and join them again whenever The Lion decided to bring me home._

"Good morning Mrs. Callahan." I called in greetings to my elderly neighbor. After my talk yesterday and my dream last night, I was feeling like a completely new person, or perhaps I was simply feeling like by old self, my true self. Even now I was on my way back to the church to speak more with the minister. Though I still missed my family with all my heart, I felt assurance that I would be with them again one day soon.

I thought I heard a blaring car horn, but it sounded far away, then everything faded away 'till there was nothing left but obliterating darkness.

* * *

Old A/N: Once again, please review. The next chapter is the last one, and school starts Thursday, so it could be a while before I begin a new story. If you like what you read, try "Lina Narn" that one gets better as it goes. Thanks again.


	6. A Myriad of Endings

**A Myriad of Endings**

* * *

New A/N: I forgot how much I love this story. It still makes me want to go awww several times. : ) (23/07/2012)

Old A/N: I did not have internet access for quite a while, then I had to get ready for school. So imagine my suprise when I open up my email and found that I had more reviews for one chapter than the rest of my stories put together.

Thanks to Anime Princess and Esueno for reading.

Thanks to JaggerK, ittzumi, and princessfaramier for reviewing.

Thanks to milkcup for the great review, they get more because the review was longer.

Thanks to Miniver for the long review. I hope you enjoy this last part as much as the previous ones.

And last but certainly not least, thanks to imakeladrygirl for that first review and all the ones in between then and now.

And now, the conclusion.

* * *

**Lucy**

_It is impossible to tell time in New Narnia, so I have no idea how much passed before I saw a glimmer of golden mane and a swirl of purple dress, and at that moment I felt the hope of ages flood into my soul._

I could see a form pressed against The Lion. The arms, covered in purple, tangled in that golden mane. Then I gathered my strength, I was supposed to be Valiant after all, and spoke one word that was a question, a prayer and a thanks all in one.

"Susan?" Then I knew, I could see the smile on The Lions face, I recognized that long brown hair, I remembered that beautiful purple dress.

"Susan!" I knew I must have been bellowing by this point but I truly did not care. "You're here!" I wrapped my arms around her and promised myself to never let go. I am not sure when he got there, but I could feel Edmund's arms joining in the tangle and his shouts of joy at seeing Susan. For a moment all I felt was utter joy but then I remembered, we still had one thing left to do.

Standing up, I grabbed Susan's hand and lead her toward the Dancing Lawn. As soon as I had maneuvered her next to Peter I grabbed Edmund's hand and we began to dance. I did not need to see them dancing to know they were joining us. All I needed to feel was the wholeness my heart had been missing to know that everything was as it should be.

* * *

**Edmund**

_I cannot say how long we were in New Narnia, it is impossible to tell time here, when I saw Aslan standing in a meadow and felt a thrill of hope._

_Maybe, just maybe…_

I got there just in time to see Lucy wrapping her arms around Susan and Aslan I paused a moment then joined in the pile. "Susan!" I knew I must have been shouting, with so much joy in my heart I doubt I could have done anything else. "It's really you!"

The next thing I knew we, Lucy, Susan, _Susan,_ and I, were walking toward the Dancing Lawn. I felt Lucy tug my hand and I let her lead me to the clearing. A feeling of peace settled over me as we danced. Then it finally sunk in, our sister was home, we were together, we were one.

* * *

**Peter**

_Sometime later I found my way back to the Dancing Lawn. Edmund and Lucy had disappeared to some faraway place, no doubt remembering all that was and is. Then I felt a presence behind me and felt a spark of hope ignite inside my soul._

She was beside me. The one who had so long refused the love we three had offered her, the one who, I had believed, would never allow herself to come here. I could see Edmund being led by Lucy toward the clearing and stepped up beside Susan. Then I asked a question I had been waiting to ask for far too long: "Dance with me gentle sister?" I held out my hand, praying that she was the sister she used to be. I felt her hand in mine and slowly I lead Susan in to the clearing, where we joined our siblings, a family once more.

* * *

**Susan**

_I thought I heard a blaring car horn, but it sounded far away, then everything faded away 'till there was nothing left but obliterating darkness._

"Welcome home, my daughter." The words from my dream last night echoed in my mind. The black slowly became a mottled green and yellow pattern. Then, as my eyes opened and the world came into focus, the green became leaves and the yellow was a splash of summer sunshine streaming through them. As I turned to look around me, wondering what had happened to Finchley, I saw something I had been praying to see for many a day.

"Aslan!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and burring my face in his golden mane. "Oh, Aslan I've missed you."

"I never left you my daughter, I was just waiting for you to look." Hearing his voice banished any reserves I had about my new surroundings.

"Susan?" Lucy's hopeful and questioning voice floated into my ears. "Susan! You're here!" In the next moment I found myself being squished between The Lion and my baby sister, a position I certainly did not mind. I managed to untangle myself from the golden hair only to turn-around and become tangled in approximately four arms.

"Susan! It's really you!" Edmunds voice came from somewhere behind my head, he sounded so utterly happy that I knew I could not be anywhere but home.

Suddenly all support disappeared and I found my self flat on the ground. "Susan come on!" A smaller hand grabbed mine and I found myself being hauled to my feet. "Susan, come quickly!" Looking around I realized that Lucy was trying to lead me to a crowed of people. The faint music wafting through the trees seemed so familiar that I knew I had heard it, I simply could not remember where. Lucy then promptly let go of my hand and allowed Edmund to lead her into the clearing where at least twenty couples were dancing a familiar dance, _Lucy's dance _my mind provided.

"Dance with me gentle sister?" Peter's quiet voice came from beside me and his hand was in front of me, open, hoping. Taking it, I joined my family on the Dancing Lawn and danced our dance, Lucy's dance, _the dance._

* * *

Old A/N: Please review, I am considering writing a chapter where they meet the parents again, but I am not sure how that would work. If you want to read it please review, and if you don't, review anyway. :) And please read "The Way" the Spring series is actually quite good if I do say so myself.


End file.
